


остановишь ли ты время (если это мгновение пройдёт)?

by fidelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Dean, M/M, Roommates, Translation, Urban Fantasy, Witch Castiel, lapslock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кастиэль ведьмак, который близок к природе, и его магия время от времени вырывается наружу. но всё в порядке, потому что его сосед по квартире, дин, не имеет ничего против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	остановишь ли ты время (если это мгновение пройдёт)?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [will you stop time (if this moment passes)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495578) by [riviere (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/riviere). 



влюбиться в кастиэля легко.

у него открытый взгляд и большие синие глаза, и дин практически видит, как в них плещется магия. когда он улыбается, комната становится золотой; когда он смеётся, краска на стенах тает и разливается по полу, покрывая их обувь. его смех состоит из чего-то мягкого, надёжного; и он таит тысячу историй и секретов, и дину хочется узнать их все.

цветы, растущие между половыми досками, маленькие и хрупкие; лозы вьются по поверхности замысловатыми узорами, и дин ловит себя на том, что задерживает дыхание, когда наблюдает за их ростом. каждый раз, когда они появляются, кастиэль кажется застенчивым, но дин развеивает его тревоги. 

– они прекрасны, – однажды произносит дин, поигрывая пальцем с тонким лепестком розовой азалии. – мне нравится, когда они здесь. не то чтобы у нас в квартире много украшений, да?

кастиэль сияет, глядя на него.

(после этого, цветы начинают расти и в углах потолка. кастиэль не пытается их срезать.) 

жить с лесным ведьмаком в городской части питтсбурга… интересно. кастиэль питает страсть к природе и зелени. он делает собственный травяной чай (всегда на всякий случай заваривает дополнительную чашку для дина) и выполняет домашнее задание на балконе в окружении глубоких коричневых цветочных ящиков и свисающей шелковистой вистерии. 

дину интересно, что привело кастиэля в город – лесных и морских ведьм сложно встретить среди возвышающихся стеклянных зданий и ровных мощеных дорог. но он никогда об этом не спрашивает. 

иногда дин просыпается и обнаруживает бабочек, сидящих на мебели в его комнате и слегка помахивающих похожими на калейдоскоп крыльями. дин всегда боится дотрагиваться до них – они выглядят хрупкими, и он не хочет им навредить, но кастиэль просто мягко ему улыбается, берёт дина за запястье и осторожно направляет бабочек на его ладонь. из-за этого у дина переворачивается желудок, а сердце бьётся быстрее, быстрее, и он готов поклясться, что в животе у него тоже бабочки. 

(силы ведьм отражают, что у них в душе, их внутреннюю магию. дин знает, что никогда не видел более прекрасной души, чем у кастиэля.)

этим вечером в комнате танцуют светлячки. жёлтые огоньки вспыхивают и гаснут, вспыхивают и гаснут, и только их слабое свечение освещает комнату. тёмно-жёлтый отблеск падает на мебель, делая заметными изгибы и края цветов, которые свисают со стен, стульев, книг.

дин сидит в их единственном кресле, скрестив ноги, как будто он снова в детском саду, юный и невинный. он молча наблюдает, как светлячки парят по комнате, жёлтые пятнышки мягко загораются и снова затухают. они танцуют в воздухе, настолько красивые и изящные, что дин задумывается, не снится ли это ему.

кастиэль спит на диване, его аура слегка краснеет, – становится почти тёмно-розовой, – его грудь поднимается и опускается в такт с дыханием. когда его губы приоткрываются на выдохе, щепотка золотистой волшебной пыли вырывается из-за его зубов, кружась в воздухе, как пыль звёздная. 

(она падает на пол в жёлтом мерцании, и дину больше всего на свете хочется поднять её и навсегда сохранить её красоту. он настолько сентиментален. ну и что.)

дин барабанит пальцами по бедру, рассеянно глядя на книгу на коленях, но не открывая её. он не хочет включать свет, не хочет разрушить чары безмятежности, опустившиеся на их квартиру. 

но, как оказалось, ему не надо было об этом беспокоиться, потому что скоро кастиэль с шорохом просыпается, глубоко вздыхает и открывает глаза. дин смотрит, как кастиэль слегка поднимает голову и растерянно моргает, глядя на мягко мерцающие огоньки, наполняющие комнату.

– ох, – произносит он. – это я сделал?

дин фыркает.

– они появились, как только ты уснул, – говорит он. – тебе снился какой-то странный сон?

жёлтое свечение отбрасывает тень на лицо кастиэля, когда он хмурится.

– наверное. я не помню.

светлячок приземляется на колено дина. он смотрит на него и бормочет, практически самому себе: 

– похоже, что-то интересное. думаю, у нас никогда одновременно не было так много светлячков, да? 

кастиэль хмурится ещё больше. они опять оказываются в уютной тишине, через несколько мгновений он снова начинает говорить.

– я… – кастиэль запинается. – это был счастливый сон. это я помню. я чувствовал… – он затихает.

(аура кастиэля всё ещё мягко светится, остатки эмоций, которые он чувствовал во сне, сохранились. на самом деле, это говорит дину обо всём, что ему нужно знать.)

дин распрямляет ноги и слегка наклоняется вперёд, чтобы положить книгу на кофейный столик перед собой. он лениво протягивает руки. 

– хочешь их выпустить? уверен, соседей ждёт прекрасный вид.

мягко говоря. 

на губах кастиэля появляется довольная улыбка, и он кивает. они вместе встают, осторожно, чтобы не наступить на светлячков, которые могут сидеть на ковре на полу. 

рука кастиэля лежит на руке дина, когда они приподнимают окно. их обдаёт порывом влажного августовского ветра, который сдувает занавески в сторону. их руки задерживаются на окне, прижатые одна к другой; пальцы кастиэля осторожно переплетаются с пальцами дина. через руку дина будто проходит разряд электричества и прокатывается вверх по позвоночнику. 

ни один из них не отодвигается.

проходит несколько минут, прежде чем все светлячки вылетают в окно. дин и кастиэль подгоняют их руками, машут в направлении свежего воздуха или поднимают их с пола и сажают на тёмный подоконник. 

(всё это время они не прекращают держаться за руки. дин делает вид, что его сердце не бьётся настолько сильно, будто вот-вот выскочит из грудной клетки.) 

в конце концов комната снова погружается в темноту, когда последняя часть жёлтой стаи вылетает из их окна на открытый воздух. дин смотрит, как они раскрашивают небо золотом, смотрит, пока они не исчезают в ночи, мерцая, как звёзды. 

кастиэль вздыхает. 

– извини. сдерживать мою магию… тяжело. я не знал, что она так вырвется, – произносит он, смотря куда угодно, но не на дина.

– что? – дин хмурит брови. – эй, не извиняйся. ты не виноват.

кастиэль всё ещё не выглядит окончательно убеждённым, поэтому дин наклоняется вперёд и берёт его за подбородок свободной рукой. окно ещё открыто; глаза кастиэля блестят в серебристом свете городских огней.

– ладно тебе, кас. мне такое нравится. в том числе и из-за этого мне нравится с тобой жить, – говорит дин. последняя часть, возможно, немного ненужная и лишняя, но заставляет кастиэля улыбнуться, поэтому дин разрешает себе сильно не беспокоиться. 

(у дина начинает краснеть шея, и он убирает руку, чтобы рассеянно её почесать.)

– о, – тихо произносит кастиэль.

и несколько мгновений спустя:

– спасибо, дин.

у дина возникает ощущение, что ему есть о чём задуматься, что кастиэль благодарит его не только за комплимент. несказанные слова висят между ними в воздухе, и дин улыбается, отражая выражение лица кастиэля. 

(благодаря таким ночам, думает дин, когда они вместе закрывают окно, любить кастиэля так легко.)


End file.
